1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to manufacturing and testing integrated circuits and integrated circuit devices, and, in particular, to programmable jumpers used during integrated circuit and integrated circuit device manufacturing and testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) processors typically must be programmed, during manufacturing and testing, with Voltage ID (VID) information needed to drive the IC processor's core voltage regulator to the correct voltage output. For example, this VID information may consist of 4 bits on the IC processor's interface cartridge, such as the mobile cartridge for the Intel.RTM. Pentium .RTM.II microprocessor. The required voltage regulator response to the electrical state of the VID bits is usually previously defined in the IC processor's Equipment Manufacturer Technical Specification (EMTS). The VID bits are output from the IC processor's interface cartridge to the Original Equipment Manufacturer's (OEM's) voltage regulator circuit. Each VID bit is either shorted to Vss (Ground) or left open on the IC processor's interface cartridge. While the EMTS typically specifies the voltage regulator response for each of the sixteen (2.sub.4) possible VID bit combinations, the EMTS typically does not specify any mechanism for setting the VID bits on the IC processor's interface cartridge since the setting of the VID bit values is immaterial to the OEM.
One of the conventional methods to set the VID bits on a IC processor's interface cartridge is to solder a 0 .OMEGA. resistor from each VID bit's signal line to Vss whenever the VID bit is required to be a logical or binary zero ("0"). For VID bits that are to be set to a logical or binary one ("1"), no 0 .OMEGA. resistor is used. Each VID bit's signal line may or may not have an associated 0 .OMEGA. resistor that may or may not be soldered in when the IC processor's interface cartridge is manufactured. These 0 .OMEGA. resistors must then be specified as "stuffed" or "not stuffed" into the IC processor's interface cartridge in the bill of materials (BOM) prior to assembly of the IC processor and the IC processor's associated interface cartridge.
For mobile IC processors, particularly, as the IC processor core silicon matures, the core voltage requirements may change. Typically, the core voltage requirements go down in value, reducing the power consumed by the IC processor core. If the IC processor's associated interface cartridge uses 0 .OMEGA. resistors to define the VID bits, any change in the IC processor core voltage requirements would require generation of a new BOM, new assembly number, new pick and place manual programming and soldering of new 0 .OMEGA. resistors to define the new VID bits and new In-Circuit Test programming, and the like. In addition, it may be desirable to test the IC processor to determine the optimal IC processor core voltage. If the IC processor's associated interface cartridge uses 0 .OMEGA. resistors to define the VID bits, the 0 .OMEGA. resistors would have to be stuffed or modified and soldered or removed after the testing, adding considerably to the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process and reducing throughput.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.